


Old Flame

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-March [25]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The waiting is hardest part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Flame

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011)
> 
> Day 84. 
> 
> Originally posted to LJ on March 25, 2011
> 
> Prompt from [](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/profile)[**ncis_drabble**](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/). Challenge #231-Waiting. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

Gibbs glanced at the clock again.

He didn’t begrudge Tobias time with Emily. A man who abandoned his child was no man at all.

However, seeing Emily also meant seeing Diane.

Not that Gibbs felt anything for their mutual ex, beyond a vague sense of regret that he’d ever been such a sap and relief that she was no longer a part of his life. Tobias didn’t have that luxury.

He had to admit that Diane was still a beautiful woman. After all, Tobias had once been smitten enough to marry her, despite Gibbs’ warnings.

Damn, it was getting late.


End file.
